Bellamy's girl
by Lily.May19
Summary: What if it wasn't only Octavia Bellamt came down for? What if there was someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own The 100 except my OC Lexi, please enjoy : )**

 **Lexi POV**

I sat leaning against the wall of my cell with my adotive sister's head on my shoulder. I should probably explain who I am...My name is Alexandria Kane but no-one calls me that, i get Lexi or Dria. My father was-is Markus Kane but he was never a father to me, my mother died giving birth to me and unfortunately I apparently look the exact same as her. Smae pure white hair, same blue eyes, I guess thts why my dad hated me, he was always reminded of mum when he looked at me. Although we didnt have the greatest of realtionships, i never expected him to lock me up himself. Sure i technically broke the ark's law, i would steal supplies of medicine and food and had them out but I figured he might fell bad about losing me. No. He was the one who turned me in.

O shifted and placed her head in my lap, i combed my fingers threw her dark locks which reminded so much of her brother's. Bellamy Blake. His dark hair was quite short and slicked back, I wonder did he's kept it short or did he grow it out? His brown eyes that would sparkled with mischief as he would think of something devious for us to do. That annoying, smug grin that I loved would appear as he would be proven right at something. I remember how much he enjoyed hearing my strange little stories, most entailed me being a princess and being rescued by a charming prince, ( hey i was a kid). He would always laugh and say I didnt need saving, I could save myself. I loved making up stories, they allowed me to escape escape the sad reality in which I lived, well circumstance certainly haven't got any better. Those stories of witches and dragons is where Bellamy got his nickname for me. Princess. I know, he was real original with coming up with that one but I liked it though I never let him know that. Thinking of annoying nicknames my thoughts turned to Clarke, she would always call me by my full name when she was mad and Lexi when she was happy with me. Her, Wells and I grew up together with our parents all being on the council. I always thought I was leading a double life. One with her and wells and one with Octavia and Bellamy but where Bell and O knew og their existence clarke adn wells didnt know of theirs. I let out an angry sigh when I remebered the reason why O was here. Locked up for being born, at least my reason was in my control, poor O was taken away for something she didnt do on purpose. I lookeed down at my beautiful little sister, we were lucky that there was space in my cell and she was put in here. It wouldnt be much but maybe knowing that we were together would be of some comfort to Bellamy. O still had a year left before being reviewed by the council were as I only had a week.

My little epilogue of my sad life was interupted when the cell door burst open. Two guards came in demanding we stand with our hands beind our head. We did as we were told and before we knew what was happening we were being dragged out the door. Immediately O started fighting,''Hey get off me.!'' she screamed at the guard. He lifted something and stabbed it into her neck, she went limp causing me to start fighting with the gaurds. I felt something pinch my neck and the last thing I saw before the world went dark was Abby Griffin. Clarke's mum.

* * *

I slowly woke up and looked around me groggily, "Lex...Lexi...Alexandria!". "Dont call me that!" i snapped to the person to my left, but then i recongnised the blonde girl. ''Clarke?" I asked in shock, she smiled at me,''Its good to see you to Lexi-pie.'' She said jokingly,''Oh no dont start that again...clarkie pooh'' I replied, the two of us started laughing. I groaned as the room spinned around. "Where are we?" I asked shakily,"On the drop ship.". I looked around me seeing all the other kids strapped into seats or the walls, when i turned round to face Clarke again I noticed her staring at the wall . "Whats wrong?'. "Wells is here." She mumbled through clenched teeth. My eyes widened and I strained myself around clarke to see Wells sitting there. ''How on space are you here?'' i asked shocked as I saw my friend's face for the first time in years. Wells gave me a slight smile. "When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested. " I smirked at him knowing full well he came for clarke not me, he has been in love with her since we were kids. The drop ship suddenly jolted, making me grip onto clarkes hand for dear life. "What was that?" Clarke shouted, i would have said the same but i was trying not to be sick. "That was the atmosphere." the ever knowledgeble wells told us. The screens around the dropship turned on showing Chancellor Jaha, "Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable.-"oh its good to know he cares, i thought to myself. There were various other shouts of angry towards the chancellor and towards wells but i tried not to listen. I was more interested in what Jaha had to say, "-Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years."

I was pondering what Jaha had said but i was interupted when a guy with quite long hair and a beanie floated past us "Check it out. Your dad floated me, after all." He chuckled starring at wells, i laughed along with everyone else at the ironic joke but stopped once I recieved a sharp look from both wells and clarke. Wells turned back to astronaut boy with a straight face, not finding his joke terribly funning, "You should strap in before the parachutes deploy."Wells...always so responsible. Some commotion was going on behind me and clarke said something but astronaut boy started speaking to me."Hey your Councillor Kane's daughter right? Didn't your dad lock you up himself for theft' he asked, i smirked at him before nodding my head, ''Woah, didnt know his daughter was such a babe.'' I laughed at this before he diverted his attention to Clarke. "Hey, you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year." I looked at clarke knowing what happened to my friend and regretting not being there for her. I may have been locked up at the time but mine and o's gaurd talked a lot...wait Octavia. I swivelled my head around looking for her. "You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk." Clarke retorted to astronaut boy, obivous disdain evident in her voice. "But it was fun. I'm Finn." Finn said, introducing himself. "Your one responsibility is stay alive." I heard Jaha say. The drop ship jolted abruptly again, sending Finn and the others who had followed himbout of their seats into the walls of the ship. " Finn, are you okay?" I shouted but I never heard his response as sparks started flying everywhere and everyone started shouting. Wells shouted over the niose, panic evident in his voice. "The retrorockets should to have fired by now." Clarke eveer the voice of reason responded. "Okay. Everything on this ship is a hundred years old, right? Just give it a second.". "Clarke, there's something I have to tell you. I'm sorry I got your father arrested." ,"Wait what? " I screamed over the noise of the ship and the others yelling but i was ignored. I tried to listen to their conversation but with the dropship rapidly carring us to our deaths kind of distracted me. The dropship jolted multiple times before the it finally landed and a dead silence fell over everyone. "Listen. No machine hum." I heard some guy say. "Whoa. That's a first." another guy beside him stated. Soon everyone was undoing their seatbets and getting up.

I was slow getting out of the seat,''I'm going to the door, you coming'' Clarke said to me, I nodded at her before trying to push my way to the front behind her but i didnt make it due to my meager 5'5 stature. I missed the commotion at the front but my heart stilled when i heard ''Octavia Blake''. I should have been beside her on the dropship but Abby must of put me beside Clarke. Eventually a gust of air blew into the dropship as the door opened.

''We're back bitches!'' I heard O's distinctive voice yell, everyone swarmed out and I followed behind them desperate to find O. Once i stood on the ground I marvelled at the forest around me, it was so beautiful, tall trees and birds chirping. I took a deep breath and let the fresh air fill my lungs. It was better than I ever could have dreamed...my moment of bliss was disrubted when i felt a fist punch my shoulder, I turned round to yell at whoever ounched me but i stopped when I saw my adoptive sister staring at me with a wicked grin,''O'' i screamed in joy before engufing her in a hug. We stood laughing and hugging before i pulled back slightly,''When you werent beside me i thought you had been left behind'' O said. I smiled at her,'' You'll never get rid of me'' I replied before hugging her again. I had first met O when she was 12 and I was 13, Bellamy had introduced us after we grew close when he was cadet at 18. Bellamy first met me when i was 12 and he was starting to train as a cadet, we became fast friends and he only introduced to me to O when i kept asking why he was so interested in hearing my childish stories snd gossip of everyones's lives. Him and O were the only two people who werent privilegded and didnt judge me for being a Kane. I was locked up when I was 16 for stealing rations and medicine and other necessities and giving them to the needy,I tried to get as much food to O as I could. I hadnt seen Bellamy in two years. O was locked up with me a year later. She told me that me getting locked up nearly destroyed him. I wish I could have seen him one last time. We pulled apart and started laughing again,''Can you believe it O?''I said shakily,''I know...we're home..oh by the way you might want to turn around'' I stared at her confused...

'Princess?' I heard someone whisper. I froze and turned around to find _him_ standing there .''Bell?'' I said in disbelief.

 **Bellamy POV**

''Bell?'' i heard her velvet voice whisper. I looked at her drinking the sight of her in, all 5'5 of her. She had grown even more beautiful in her time away from me, her figure was full with curves in all the right places. She was irrestible. I studied her face, her full pink lips, that cute button nose, her white hair wich flowed down in long curls to the bottom of her back. I watched her full plumb lips I had often dreamt of kissing streach into a grin. My eyes looked with her's and i felt myself smile as i stared into those bright blue orbs, I spread open my arms and watched as her tiny form came running towards me. She launched onto me and i lifted her up and spun her around as she wrapped her legs around me.

I held her small body to mine, still unable to believe that i had her in my arms. We stayed like that for a moment, realishing the feel of holding each other. I gently set her back down on the ground and cupped her face while her hands settled on my hips. I laughed to myself finding that she was still small and lean coming up to just my shoulders.''I missed you so much'' I whispered, '' I missed you more'' She answered laughing

O came forward and gripped one of Lexi's hands and one of mine. Lexi's and i broke apart but kept holding the hands that werent holding Octavias.''Im so happy i've finally got my family back.'' She said smiling up at us. Lexi laughed before quickly kissing O's cheek before she wandered over to a small clump of flowers. I watched her bend down while the sunlight caught her hair. ''You know drooling over her isn't going to do anything'' I heard O state beside at me, I turned around to say something scartastic back but she cut across me before I could.''-Bell your my big brother, when she got locked up you couldnt sleep or eat for weeks. You love her and she loves you even though she doesnt realise it. So...before she disappears again tell her how you feel'' I looked at my baby sister before she ran of and started running about. I watched her carefully thinking on what she had said before i felt arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest on my shoulder.''You know she isnt a little girl anymore'' I heard a voice say. A voice which i would know anywere. Chuckling i turned around and placing my arm around her shoulder pulling her against my side. ''She'll always be my baby sister...but you've certianly changed'' i said smiling lighty,''In a good way or a bad way?'' she asked smirking,''Diffentely in a good way.'' She laughed lightly before turning back to the tree line. ''It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked me quitely, as if she said it too loud it would all disappear. I looked down at her, ''More than beautiful, perfection.'' I replied but I wasn't talking about the trees. I placed a kiss on her head before wrapping my other arm around her turning her to face me. ''Princess..I need to talk to you about something-'' A shout came over from the dropship diverting her attention''-hey...later on can we have a talk?''. She looked at me confused before leaning up and placing a quick kis on my cheek,'' Course bell but first...lets see what that was all about'' She turned around and taking my hand in hers pulled me towards the dropship.

 **3rd person POV**

Wells held his hand up trying to diffuse the situation. "Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are."."We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" Bellamy said as he, lexi nd Octavia arrived. Wells looked around and walked over to Bellamy. "We need to get to Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority." Clarke walked over to Wells and stood beside him not nefore sending Lexi a weird look, having noticed her and Octavia's joined hands and Bellamy's hand place protecttively on Lexi's lower back. "Screw your father." Octavia smirked. "What, you think you're in charge here, you and Goldilocks?" She sneered at Wells and Clarke. "We're just trying to figure things out, okay?" Clarke said, trying to calm everyone down,"Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now." Bellamy quickly responded. "I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." Wells apoke up agreeing with Clarke. "That's not the point! We all need to go." Someone shoved him from behind, "Look at this, everybody…the Chancellor of Earth." Murphy snickered. "Think that's funny?" Wells growled. Murphy suddenly kicked Wells' legs out from underneath him causing him to fall to the ground. "Wells!" Clarke trying to get to him, but being held back. Lexi made a move to try ad intervene but was held back by Bellamy. Finn hopped off of the drop ship and landed in between the two. "Kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?". The sitution remained tense before Octavia walked over to him with a flirty grin on her face. "Hey, spacewalker, rescue me next." Finn smiled at her as everyone laughed before walking away. She watched him walk off. Bellamy released his Lexi before gripping his hand in his and marching them over to Octavia. He gave her a very stern brotherly look. "What? He's cute." she said shrugging. "He's a criminal.", "They're all criminals.'' Octavia answered smuggly. Bellamy grabbed Octavia's arm the two girls away from the dropship. "Look, O. I came down here to protect you and Lexi. I can't do that if you don't listen." Octavia let out a frustrated sigh before stomping of leaving Bellamy and Lexi in her wake. Lexi stood infront of Bellamy before pulling him into a hug. They hugged for a few minutes before Lexi leaned back,''C'mon'' she whspered before walking after Octavia.

"Sounds like a party. Make it five." Octavia skipped over, clapping her hands while Lexi and Bellamy followed behind her. "Hey, what do you think are you doing?" Bellamy asked angrily. O rolled her eyes. "Going for a walk.". Bellamy was about to retort when Clarke cut in. "Hey, were you trying to take this off?" Clarke suddenly asked, lifting up Finn's wrist. Finn grinned. "Yeah. So?" Clarke looked at him shocked "So...this wristband transmits your vital signs to The Ark. Take it off, they'll think you're dead.". "Why should I care?". "Um, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying." . Finn looked a little ashamed of himself. "Okay." No-one noticed the light bulb that seemed to go of in Bellamy's nodded. " Okay...let's go.''. Octavia looked back at Bellamy for permission. He rolled his eyes at her. "Go on." She grabbed his neck and kissed his cheek happily then looked at Lexi,''You go on-'' reaching up she patted Bellamy's shouder''- I'll stay and watch this one''. Octavia shrugged before running off. Bellamy watched after her, lexi shoved his shoulder smirking.''What?'' he asked confused. "Yea know, you've changed alot..letting O go exploring, are you sure you're feeling well?'' she asked smirking as she reached up feeling his forehead. Bellamy rolled his eyes at her taking her hand in his. "She would have found a way to go anyway. I didn't knowyou we're close with Goldilocks and Chancellor". "Their parents are on the council, so we spent alot of time together growing up.''. Bellamy smiled down at her before stepping closer. ''Can we go have that talk now?'' he asked quietly .She smiled aat him nodding, Bellamy gently pulled her hand and lead her behind a clump of trees.

 **Bellamy POV**

I walked behind some trees taking Lexi with me, if i was going to do this it had to be now. I was scared how she was going to react, as soon as we reached the cover of the trees, i turned around. She went to open her mouth but i had already grapped her face and pressed my lips against hers. I hadnt meant to kiss her so uddenly but I just needed to kiss her at lest oce incase she rejected me. At first she tensed up but soon she started moving her mouth against mine, tangling her hands in my hair she pulled me closer, my hands slid down shoulders before wrapping them around her waist and pulling her flush against me. I couldnt believe it, here she was back in my arms in safe and i finally got to kiss her. The kiss got more heated as we explored each others mouths, years of yearning for each other finally being satisfied. She slowly pulled back, her arms resting around my neck while she pressed her head on my chest. We remained slient for a few moments just holding each other, i rubbed circles on her back while my heartbeat sped up. Why wasnt she saying anything, maybe she didnt want to kiss me. But my scary thoughts were slienced with three simply words.

'I love you' she whispered.

My face no doubt broke into the biggest smile in the world, i lifted her of the ground and spun her round, she clutched to me laughing. I could never get enough of that musical sound. I slowly planted her back on the ground before cupping her face, gently stroking her cheek. 'You have no idea how long i've waited to hear you say that...I love you Alexandria Kane-'' She rolled her eyes at the use of her full name'' More than you will ever know...weird quirks and all'' I whispered, she went to protest when i said wierd quirks but i silenced her with another kiss.

* * *

 **Lexi POV**

It was dark when I got back to the drop ship with Wells, after Bellamy and I had came back Wells had informed me he had had some trouble with Murphy but was fine know. We decided to go and investigate around teh dropship to see if there was any sign of fresh water. We ended up sitting on a log reminisicing on the past when our little trip down memory lane was interupted when Bellamy came crashing through the trees. He seemed worried and as sson as he saw me he envolped me in a hug. It took me a minute to understand that i hadnt told him were I was going and I hadnt returned so when he grew worried. He came looking for me and was determined are walking me back when Wells intervened adn asked him who he think he was. Bellamy then stood his full height and told him quite firmly he was my boyfriend. I was left speechless by his decleration but managed to convience him to leave me with Wells and that I was perfectly safe. He left reluctanly but not before pulling me in for a passionate kiss. Wells then intergated me about my realtionship with Bellamy. An experience that I would never want to repeat. We walked towards the dropship and I noticed a bonefire had been lit. Wells pushed through the crowd with me closely behind him, once we reached the middle I saw a girl holding her wrist out while Murphy pried her wristband of with an knife. Bellamy stood proudly beside them. "Who's next?" He yelled once the bracelet was off. "What the hell are you doing?" Wells asked marching his way forward, making Bellamy look over at him. "We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?" He answered with a smuggly. "It looks like you're trying to get us killed, the communication system is dead, these wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe to follow." Bellamy stood his ground, I grimaced slightly knowing this wouldnt end well for Wells because once Bellamy had an idea in his head, he wont back down. "That's the point, Chancellor. We take care of ourselves, can't we?" He asked, everyone shouted the agreement. Wells looked around desperately"You think this is a game? Those just aren't our friends and parents up there. They're our farmers, doctors, engineers. I don't care what he tells you, we can't survive here on our own, and besides, if it is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?" Wells asked,"My people already are down." Bellamy pointed up to the sky. "Those people locked my people up." He walked up to Wells. "Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that."."My father didn't write the laws." Wells retorted. "No. He just enforced them, but not anymore, not here. Here, there are no , we do whatever the hell we want...whenever the hell we want.'' Everyone started chanting ''Whatever the hell we want'' Bellamy walked over and looked at me expectedly. "So...what do you say Princess, are with us?". I looked at him and I knew he could tell what my answer would be. However, before I could say my answer Bellamy said the one thing that would change my mind. ''Your father locked you up even though your his blood. Dont you want to cut all ties with him. Take your wristband off and let us be your family.'' Bellamy held his hand out to me. Everyone watched me to see what I would do, I looked over at Wells mouthing 'Im sorry' before taking Bellamy's hand. Cheers erupted as I led to the log, Murphy took the knife and it just a couple of seconds my wristband was off. Bellamy pulled me into his arms while Wells looked at me disappointed. I went to go to him and apologise but a thunderclap stopped me. "Rain! Real rain!. Someone shouted, the heaven's opened letting the rain fall causing everyone to start cheering. I grinned at Bellamy before gripping his biceps and leaning back. His arms around my waist kept me from falling as i realished the feel of the rain aganst my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, i wont be updating or posting any new chapters till the summer as i have exams. I meant to put this up earlier but with revision never got around to it. After, i will update all of the chapters.


End file.
